After the Great East Japan Earthquake, there have been increasing cases of storing alkaline batteries over a long period of time for the purpose of disaster prevention usage and similar usage in our country. Thus, a demand for improving leakage resistance of the alkaline battery is increasing. Meanwhile, in association with improved performances and downsizing of electronic devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, mobile phones, and smart phones recently, there is increasing demand for the alkaline battery to improve heavy load discharge performance.